Lawn and greenspace maintenance often requires the use of several types of equipment to service and shape the greenery. Switching between equipment may require starting and stopping motors, planning and additional users. While the prior art contains examples of equipment modified for multiple uses, the usability is often cumbersome and inefficient. Further, the ability to retrofit new equipment to old equipment is often overlooked. Such is particularly the case for the modification of existing lawnmowers to be equipped with attachments for weed eating, hedging, trimming or other greenspace maintenance equipment. The ability to effectively and efficiently operate attachments from the seat of a riding lawnmower, for example, without the need to turn off the lawnmower or even the rotating blade, remains a need in the industry.
Accordingly, systems and methods of using an attachment assembly for riding greenery maintenance equipment is disclosed herein that that addresses the various disadvantages and needs of the prior art.